Chocolate complementario
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: La búsqueda del chocolate ideal era algo que las Konouchis de la aldea de la hoja tomaban muy enserio, ellas tenían la firme creencia que las ayudaría a acercarse a sus amados, ellos creen saber que es lo que les gusta en cuanto a chocolates, pero un incidente los hará descubrir cual es realmente: su chocolate complementario. Naruhina, Menhina, InoSai, sasusaku, chokaru, shikatema.


Hola mis amados wawañeros, para mí siempre es divino estar con ustedes, en esta ocasión les traigo un divino OS por lo de San Valentine espero que les guste como siempre lo que hago y tengan un feliz día de los enamorados -yo estoy enamorada de ustedes por eso les dedico este fic- jajaja.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**El siguiente OS participa en el reto n° 6 del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines…but l love to keep it White. **_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: lenguaje obsceno, y me disculpo si es que tuve faltas de ortografía.

Personajes: Multiparejas

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

En la antigua Grecia hay una leyenda de que los seres humanos antes tenían dos cabezas, cuatro piernas y brazos, pero el poderoso dios Zeus temiendo su poder decidió entonces, dividirlos convirtiéndolos en dos seres. Desde entonces todos los seres humanos pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas buscando esa otra mitad.

De hecho esa manía de buscar desde tiempos inmemorables a nuestra ´otra mitad´ se ha convertido en algo extraordinario con el paso del tiempo, modificándose mucho dependiendo de la cultura, por ejemplo: en Japón basados en la tradición del hilo rojo del destino (la cual habla de cómo la persona destinada a ser tu otra mitad está atada a ti por un hilo rojo en el dedo meñique) las mujeres regalan chocolate a quienes consideran sus posibles almas gemelas o simplemente a quien las atrae.

Chocolate

Un dulce consumido por todo el mundo pero ¿Realmente porque se regalan chocolates el catorce de febrero?

Para empezar San Valentine es una fecha celebrada al amor, conmemorando las hazañas de San Valentine un cura que tanta fue su fe en el amor que incluso en contra de las ordenes de su rey, casó a las parejas a escondidas así eso significara morir por desobedecer. Así de fuerte creía en el amor.

Por eso se celebra san Valentine, pero retomando lo del chocolate, bueno este es un conocido afrodisiaco. Los aztecas lo consideraban alimento de los dioses y solo personas de la realeza y sacerdotes podían consumirlo.

En la actualidad se regalan chocolates ya que produce excitación sexual y hace que el cuerpo libere endorfinas para sentirse bien, muy parecidas a las hormonas que se producen cuando se está enamorado. Aunque las mujeres somos más susceptibles a sus efectos que los hombres.

Regalar el chocolate perfecto a la persona ideal no es entonces, algo de lo cual haya que burlarse, porque uno puede regalar muchos chocolates toda su vida pero solo UNO es el chocolate indicado, el ideal, el chocolate que facilitara la unión de esas almas que Zeus separó.

Regalar chocolates en San Valentine entonces, NO es un juego.

Hinata, Hikari, Sakura, Ino, Temari y Karui eran unas konouchis perfectamente conscientes de este hecho.

Por eso a pesar de llevar ya un buen tiempo siendo mujeres casadas y madres de familia, siempre trabajaban duro en san Valentine para poderles dar a esos ninjas unos chocolates conforme al gusto de ellos, para que estuvieran conscientes de cuanto amor aún les tenían conforme el paso del años, como a pesar de todo, los seguían considerando sus almas gemelas, sus otro lado del hilo rojo, sencillamente su otra mitad.

Como siempre este esfuerzo se veía apresurado con una dulce Hinata preparando chocolates muy coloridos, con diferentes sabores y rellenos: perfectos para sorprender el paladar del ninja número uno en sorprender que tenía por marido. Por otro lado: Hikari estaba sacando esas dotes de buena repostera para poder hacer chocolates un tanto más complicados, sin colores llamativos, pero de elegante presentación, con un aire misterioso, como la personalidad de ese tsundere exigente que tenía como esposo (y esclavo sexual).

Sakura la tenía más difícil. Sasuke nunca estaba en la aldea, así que eran pocos los san Valentine que pasaban juntos, como este. Así que cada vez que Sasuke estaba en la aldea quería que su marido sintiese deseos de ya no tener que marcharse de nuevo, darle esos momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad que tanto necesita el Uchiha, por eso en lugar de preparar unos chocolates muy dulces (cosa que no era del total agrado del azabache por su desagrado a las cosas dulces) ella preparaba una especie de bebida caliente, hecha en base a arroz, con chocolate amargo, una bebida que no era del total agrado de ella misma, pero que tanto a Sasuke como a su hija, parecía gustarles.

Ino Yamanaka era una mujer extravagante y alegre, por eso la deprimía hacer chocolates tan ´simples´ pero a su esposo le gustaban más así. En lo que Ino se tardaba mas era en escribirles cosas o hacerles dibujos ella misma, pero ese detalle parecía encantarle a su a veces muy pasivo marido.

Temari era una mujer que hacer cosas mediocres no era lo suyo, por eso hacer chocolates tan sencillos (llegando incluso a no tener forma de corazón) cuando sabía que podía dar más de ella la decepcionaba un poco, pero a su ´problemático´ esposo no le gustaban las cosas complicadas, para el todo lo que fuera más sencillo y sin mayor chiste: mejor, así que contrario a sus mismas creencias, le preparaba los chocolates a su marido justo como a él le gustaban.

Karui era una mujer muy directa y algo tosca, por eso para ella sería mejor hacer un chocolate muy sencillo. A su marido, y a su dulce hija, les encantaban los chocolates rellenos de mil cosas, decorados de mil cosas, siempre y cuando todos estos adornos se pudieran comer, así que para ellos mientras más, mil veces mejor, lo cual significaba una cosa: chocolates enormes y complicados, era lo que tenía que preparar, pero a la persona que amaba le gustaban, así que no había tanto problema en hacerlos de este modo.

Ellas se pasaban todo el trece cocinando para tenerles listo eso que tanto les gustaba a sus maridos el catorce.

Ninguna de ellas sabría que este catorce iba a ser tan distinto a muchos otros que habían tenido.

**YYY**

─ Vamos chicos, que todos ustedes ya están domesticados lo sé, pero les prometo que no les pasara nada, llegaran antes del catorce para pasar ese día al lado de sus esposas, lo prometo. Anden, vamos, no sean aguafiestas─ les dijo Kiba al grupo de ninjas que estaban teniendo una comida en la barbacoa que tanto le gustaba al Akimichi.

─No sé si realmente sea una buena idea, Kiba─ había declarado el hombre de ´huesos anchos´ un tanto dudoso de las palabras de su amigo.

─ Vamos, muchachos, solo es ir una noche a acampar. Mañana en la mañana volverán intactos para pasar esa cursi fecha con sus esposas─ afirmo el peli castaño muy seguro de sí mismo.

─ Tal vez y el perro tiene razón. Necesitamos tiempo de hombres─ dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya Sai.

─Tsk, yo no sé porque están escuchando a ese cara de perro, es una mala idea─ afirmo Menma cruzado de brazos.

─ ¿Qué sucede Menma, acaso Hikari te tiene tan controlado que te da miedo no llegar una noche a casa?─ pico burlón Kiba. Naruto por su parte se preocupó, sabía que Kiba podía ser un idiota, pero no quería que muriera en manos de su agresivo hermano, sobretodo porque podría ser lo que quisiera, pero de que Menma no era tolerante hacia las burlas referentes a su esposa, no lo era. A su modo: la amaba de verdad y mucho. Por eso estaba viendo de forma homicida a Kiba, decidió que lo mejor era intervenir.

─Ya es suficiente, Kiba ´ttebayo. Menma solo está tratando de ser sensato, siendo sinceros a mí tampoco me parece buena idea─ afirmo el rubio calmando la situación.

─ A mi todos me parecen unos problemáticos, si no llego a dormir no quiero aguantarme a la problemática de Temari─ aseguro Shikamaru con obvia pereza.

Sasuke por su lado seguía bebiendo sake calladamente, el tema en si le parecía muy estúpido como para desperdiciar su saliva en opinar.

─ ¡Ah olvídenlo! Me iré yo solo, a disfrutar del hecho de que a mí no me han atado una soga al cuello, montón de miedosos─ dijo Kiba levantándose de si silla dispuesto a salir hasta que…

─ ¡Yo voy contigo Kiba-san! ¡La llama de nuestra juventud nos hará convivir como camaradas!─ grito un -como siempre- enérgico Rock Lee.

─Yo también voy con ustedes, leí en un libro que demostrarle la un existente independencia a la esposa hace que sepa quien lleva el mando en la relación─ aseguro Sai con una sonrisa.

─Yo también voy aunque nadie haya notado mi presencia─ murmuro un tanto aterrador Shino.

─bueno, supongo que una noche no matara a nadie ¿Verdad?─ pregunto un tanto asustado Chouji al levantarse.

─Vaya que son problemáticos─ afirmo el Nara también levantándose no sin antes dar un bufido.

─ Esta situación sigue sin parecerme buena idea ´ttebayo─ afirmo el rubio atolondrado mientras se ponía de pie, pero al hacerlo miro de forma penetrante a dos azabaches, que le devolvieron la mirada fastidiados, ese rubio idiota abusaba de su suerte.

─Hmp.─ fue lo único que dijo Sasuke al levantarse.

─ Tsk. Siempre terminan arrastrándome a sus estupideces─ se quejó Menma cruzado de brazos.

─Bien entonces ¡Vámonos! Les prometo que llegan mañana en la mañana intactos con sus esposas─ término de afirmar contento y triunfante Kiba.

Lo que muchos no sabían era que esa decisión sería la firmar la sentencia de un san Valentine que ninguno olvidaría.

**YYY**

Estaban en un terrible problema.

En un enormemente jodido y aterrador problema.

En pocas palabras: estaban peor que jodidos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde de San Valentine, el idiota de Kiba había creído divertido ponerles algo en la bebida para lograr que los efectos de la misma duraran todavía más, por lo cual ya ebrios, se durmieron. Nadie supo nada de sí mismo hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, cuando todos reaccionaron, el maldito cara de perro ya no estaba. Tuvieron que ingeniárselas para regresar crudos, aturdidos y sucios, lo más rápido que estas malas condiciones les permitieron para llegar a su casa rápido.

Los ninjas ahí presentes tenían dos certezas: Primero estaban muertos, sus furiosas esposas iban a matarlos. Y dos, si sobrevivían a esta, ellos matarían a Kiba Inuzuka.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus casas no había rastros de sus esposas, por ningún lado, bueno no es como si no hubiera específicamente ´ningún rastro de ellas´ considerando que en la cocina de todas ellas parecía que había pasado un remolino demostrando que todo lo que les habían preparado para ese día había sido destruido en un gigantesco arranque de ira, todos se preocuparon, aunque solo algunos tragaron duro, ellas se habían llevado muchas cosas, pero pese al desastre ocasionado, ninguno de ellos sabia realmente donde estaban sus esposas.

Estaban en este proceso de búsqueda cuando de la nada a cada uno de ellos les toco esquivar una kuneai, que tenía una nota:

_Si quieres arreglar las cosas ven a verme en el salón de eventos de Konoha_.

No se tomaron mucho el tiempo en pesar que estaba ocurriendo solo salieron corriendo hasta llegar a dicho lugar donde todos se reunieron en la entrada. Hablaron sobre lo ocurrido y compartieron sus notas: notaron que todas ellas tenían la misma caligrafía y el mismo mensaje: habían sido escritas por Ino Yamanaka.

Estaban más jodidos de lo que habían creído momentos atrás, esas mujeres se habían aliado para joderlos.

Mierda.

Con todo lo que eso significaba respiraron hondo y entraron: ellos no eran ningunos cobardes.

En el interior solo había unas mesas con manteles blancos, y unos platos cubiertos por esos domos plateados que se usan en los restaurantes para llevar la comida.

─Hasta que se dignaron en aparecer─ respondió una fuerte voz mientras de donde se escuchó salía una shuriken en dirección a Menma, el pelinegro como siempre la esquivo con suma facilidad pero no sin cierta molestia /_Cuando se enoja es la mujer más imposible de este planeta/_ se quejó mentalmente.

─ ¡estás en un terrible problema Sai!─ dijo Ino saliendo con una vena en su cabeza, el aludido solo sonrió incomodo mientras una gota resbalaba su cabeza, estaba perfectamente consiente de que estaba en problemas.

─Sasuke, nunca estas para pasar conmigo los san Valentine y cuando estas ¿Haces algo así? ¿Te parece la forma correcta de comportarte con quien te espera pacientemente?─ decía Sakura al azabache que solo la miraba fijamente, Sakura sabia como hacerlo sentir culpable.

─Chouji, tu tendrás suerte de si te llego a servir un vaso de agua en las próximas semanas─ amenazo su esposa en un tono aterrador.

─te quejas de las cosas complicadas cuando tú eres una de ellas, Shikamaru─ acuso Temari.

─ Eres un insensible Naruto-kun─ dijo una dulce pero firme voz con más decepción que ira.

Sí que estaban jodidos para que inclusive la dulce Hinata Hyuuga le hablara así a su adorado esposo.

Mierda.

─ Todo fue culpa de Kiba, lo siento Hinata ´ttebayo─ dijo el rubio que solo fue observado por todas.

─Si quieren nuestro perdón les costara más que una excusa barata y un ´lo siento´─ aseguro Hikari cruzada de brazos.

─ Así es, si quieren que los perdonemos tienen que pasar una prueba─ anuncio Ino.

─ ¿Qué clase de prueba?─ pregunto un azabache ojiazul.

─ la prueba es la siguiente en las mesas cada una de nosotras hemos hecho chocolates para todos ustedes, uno por cada uno, pero no hemos puesto quien ha hecho cual chocolate, su prueba es esta: si saben quién hizo cual chocolate están salvados, sino, prepárense para sufrir─ explico-amenazo Sakura.

Para los hombres eso era demasiado sencillo, conocían a sus esposas y que clase de chocolates les preparaban ellas en san Valentine cada año. Pan comido.

Aceptaron, pero cuando las mujeres quitaron las tapas plateadas todos se preocuparon: ahí no había nada remotamente parecido a lo que ellas solían prepararles. Oh no estaban en problemas.

Completamente jodidos de nuevo.

Todos pasaron a degustar cada uno de los chocolates, a todos les parecieron deliciosos pero a ninguno de ellos se les ocurría de quien habría hecho cual chocolate. Estaban preparándose para estar jodidos cuando una voz los sorprendió.

─Este es el chocolate que hizo Hinata-chan ´ttebayo─ afirmo el rubio, tomando entre sus manos un chocolate simple pero elegante con decoraciones plateadas, se veía como un chocolate de tienda fino y delicado.

─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso Naruto?─ pregunto Sakura.

─ es dulce, suave, huele bien, se ve sencillo, pero a la vez elegante y delicado, es todo lo que yo no suelo comer, pero… es algo que aunque no es mi estilo término gustándome mucho… es algo tan opuesto a mí que es ideal para mí. Es difícil de explicarlo pero, así es, este es el de Hinata-chan ´ttebayo─ afirmo el rubio señalando el chocolate, luego sonriéndole a su esposa, quien emocionada lloro, y se le abalanzo a sus brazos.

─si es el mío, Naruto-kun─ afirmo ella aferrada a su pecho.

Ahí todos lo comprendieron: Ellas solían hacerles los chocolates justo como a ellos les gustaban, pero no como la esencia de ellas realmente era.

─Este es el tuyo, Sakura─ afirmo al señalar un chocolate decorado con muchos dulces rosas y relleno de dulce de fresa. Para alguien tan amargado la excesiva dulzura de su mujer lo nivelaba.

─Tsk, aquí está el tuyo─ Señalo Menma al chocolate que era liquido en una copa con algo de vino, un tanto sensual en lugar de verse misterioso, un poco intenso en eso del vino, pero esa era su esposa: la sensual e intensa mujer que lograba alterar lo ´inalterable´

─Vaya problemática situación, pero este es el tuyo─ afirmo Shikamaru al levantar un chocolate demasiado complejo tanto en sabores porque tenía muchos rellenos, como en decoración demasiado problemático para su estilo, pero sinceramente ¿Qué sería de su vida sin esa problemática mujer?

Sin decir palabra solo con esa sonrisa tan suya en su rostro, Sai levanto un chocolate sin nada escrito en el pero estaba relleno de frutos tropicales y una decoración cálida, en lugar de parecer chocolate de san Valentine parecía chocolate de vacaciones tropicales, pero eso le había parecido delicioso y refrescante a alguien tan gris como él.

─Lo siento, amor─ se disculpó Chouji al entregarle a su esposa el chocolate más tosco y hasta cierto punto mal hecho de los ahí presentes, pero el que fuera tan tosca y ruda no la hacía menos dulce y maravillosa que las demás, para alguien tan delicado como él la rudeza de su mujer lo hacía sentir mejor.

Así los ninjas entendieron dos cosas: a veces la dulzura de las cosas no está en que sean justo como a ti te gustan, sino en que sean diferentes para que de verdad explores nuevas cosas.

Y dos: si no les daban algo grandioso en el día de blanco, ese día, firmarían su testamento.

Los invito a este día del amor y la amistad buscar a ese chocolate ideal, porque a veces la felicidad no está al lado de personas iguales a ti, sino en personas opuestas que te complementan siendo todo lo que tú no eres, por eso busca tu propio: chocolate complementario

**YYY**

**Omake:**

─ ¡debiste ver sus caras Akamaru fue tan divertido!─ se reía Kiba en su casa por millonésima vez.

El aludido siguió durmiendo.

─Vaya si te creíste el chistoso, no cara de perro─ escucho un murmuro dentro de su casa a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí?─ grito mientras se preguntaba cómo se había podido meter alguien a su casa sin que lo olfateara.

─Es maravilloso ver que tan bien funciona para alterar ciertas funciones del cuerpo, este humo venenoso que no tiene aroma, que prepara Sakura─ se escuchó otra voz.

─ ¡C-chicos! No estarán molestos por lo del otro día ¿o sí?─pregunto nervioso

─Estás muerto, Kiba─ afirmo una voz al momento que el chico de afilados dientes dejo de moverse. Shikamaru lo había atrapado con su sombra.

Mierda.

Todos los ninjas afectados por su broma caminaban a paso lento y con mirada aterradoramente psicópata.

─ Muchachos, vamos solo fue una broma, no sean rencorosos, Naruto sé que no matarías al tío Kiba, jaja anden que solo fue jugando, ¿chicos, chicos? ¡NOOOOOOO EN LA NARIZ NOOOO!─

Algo era seguro: Kiba Inuzuka aprendería que a un hombre no debes de hacerles pasar malos ratos con sus esposas o lo pagarías caro.

O te dejarían sin nariz, lo que ocurriera primero.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado, a mí me encanto escribirlo, me divertí mucho, ojala haya sido original y diferente, no lo hice del típico chica enamorada regala chocolate al chico de sus sueños sino mujer casada sigue amando a su marido tanto para regalarle chocolates, ojala es haya gustado, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
